If $8a + 9b + 8c = 2$, what is $-40c - 40a - 45b$ ?
Explanation: $= -40a - 45b - 40c$ $= (-5) \cdot (8a + 9b + 8c) $ $= (-5) \cdot (2) $ $= -10$